1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, light emitting diodes (hereinafter also referred to as “LEDs”), which consume smaller power, have been entering widespread use as substitute for conventional incandescent lamps in lighting fixtures for general illuminating devices. Also, the application field of LEDs is expanded to various fields such as backlight-use, illumination, vehicular-use and the like. In particular, an LED using a nitride-based semiconductor has a wide bandgap and is capable of emitting short wavelength light, and has been widely used in recent years. Such light emitting devices each employs the structure in which a light emitting element is sealed with a resin.
Metal members such as silver are used for the electrode members of a light emitting device. With this arrangement, the resin is permeable to gas, which allows the metal members to be sulfurized and deteriorated with use, so that a connecting portion of a wire connecting an LED and a conductive member may be broken. Accordingly, an attempt has been made to reduce deterioration of the connecting portion of the wire by forming a protective film made of an inorganic material by sputtering (e.g., JP 2009-224538 A).